Mixed Nuts
by Tillyenna
Summary: A seriously twisted story about a seriously twisted school, thought up by my seriously twisted friends, writen by me in a seriously twisted way after one seriously twisted night in a tent....basically, it's fairly twisted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday morning, the school stood empty as the chapel bells chimed eight of the hour. The place was deserted at the start of term, waiting for the new students to arrive. The only sign of life was a lone figure standing in the window. The man the children would come to know only as "Sir," or "The head" stood in the window, watching over his miniature kingdom, and stroking his, cough yes well, he was watching over the school, waiting for the pupils to arrive.

In the distance a faint bustle could be heard as the riding hands prepared the stables for the pupils who brought their horses. Inside the building, teachers were last minute tidying their classrooms, and hiding the whiskey. But for all appearances the school was deadly silent. The Head watched as the first car approached. A small boy, with red hair, freckles and glasses got out of the car. Even from a distance The Head could hear the voice inside the car screeching

"Ohhh Norman!"

And the boy was pulled back inside the car, and it drove off.

Once again, the school was silent.

The second year pupils, in their U6 year would arrive first, they were due to start arriving from 8:30 onwards. The first year pupils, in L6 would arrive at 9, so the older children were out of the way, and straight into lessons, before the younger ones arrived.

The first few cars pulled up, and the pupils started to get out. Reunions after the long summer holiday: Girls running up and hugging each other; Boys punching each other on the arm, and then shyly hugging each other; tentative kisses from lovers, seperated for a whole two months. In his window Sir sniggered, what a wonderful world.

A black mini pulled into the car park for students, and stopped beside the wall. A tall blonde haired boy got out of the driver's seat and opened the back door to let out a skinney boy with brown eyes and black hair, and a slim girl, with pale skin, who looked around nervously. The blonde boy, obviously older grinned and kissed the girl on the forehead, "See," he laughed, "My driving isn't all that bad."

She turned away, not in the mood for jokes,

He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Come on Ray, I'll make sure you'll be ok, and Matt'll look after you," He turned to the other boy, "Won't you gorgeous,"

Matt shuddered, "Don't call me gorgeous, how many times do I have to tell you Eagle, I'm not gay."

Eagle laughed, "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. I've gotta go, otherwise Miss Haversham will eat me alive, First years have to go to the hall, but no-one else will be here yet."

The two younger kids nodded, and Eagle turned to go, he paused for a moment and turned back, "Raven?"

"Yeah?" The girl replied

"Any problems, anything, I'm here, kay?"

Raven smiled, "Thanks,"

"Not saying I'll do anything," Eagle laughed, leaving on a light hearted note as he ran off towards the entrance.

Matt and Raven stood, looking aimlessly around, they had nothing to do. Their luggage had arrived the day before and was already in their rooms, for the moment, there was nothing to do, but wait.

A shiney silver mondeo pulled up, and a slim, tanned, blue eyed, blonde haired girl got out.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" A voice from inside the car,

"Honestly mum, I'll be fine," The girl picked up her handbag and started to walk away,

"Mara!" The voice from inside the car called, making the girl turn back, "You will eat mum,"

Mara shook her head, "Honestly mum, what do you take me for, I'm not anorexic,"

"Of course dear, now you have a good time,"

"Bye mum," Said Mara, pointfully shutting the car door and walking away. She walked over to Raven and Matt, "You guys first years too?"

Matt nodded,

"We have to go to the hall," said Mara, "coming?"

Matt and Raven followed her into the hall, astounded by her confidence as she chatted away, "I'm quite looking forward to this new school really, as long as the y don't make me do any riding, I'll be fine, and we get to do dance here, although obviously it won't be proper dance, but I'm going to talk to the dance teacher and see if she will let me do some pointe practise after school sometimes." She glanced around her, "It's a pretty spooky old building really isn't it? I mean, the paintings on the wall," she giggled as they passed an old bat in a really tight corset, "She looks a bit feirce doesnt she," she lent forward to read the plaque underneath, "Mary Cumberg, Headmistress 1867-1890, Gosh, what a long time ago."

She turned towards Matt and Raven, "Quiet aren't you? Are you brother and sister, they said we had twins in our year."

"No," Matt shook his head, "It's not us, I'm a friend of her brother's"

"Oh right, and he goes here? I guess that's why you're early."

They arrived at the hall, where they were greeted by a tall blonde man with blue eyes, "Hi," he held out his hand, which Mara shook eagerly, "I'm James Rothborne, I teach English here, and I'm going to be you're year head." He had a typical upper class drawl, and looked as if he was straight out of school himself, and probably a prefect too.

Mara giggled and turned to Raven, "He's a dish, isn't he," she whispered,

Mr Rotheborne ushered them to some seats which were placed in a circle, and sat down beside them, "I understand it must be quite scary for you, it being a new school and everything, but I'm an NQT, a newly qualified teacher, so I'm going through it all too, so don't worry, just if you get lost, don't come to me, becuase I'll probably be lost too."

He looked up as another boy entered the room, his curly pink hair flowing loose around his shoulders, matching the flowers embroidered on his jeans, and the short top he was wearing. His arms jangled with braclets and a pair of rainbow wristbands. He bounced into the room, "Hi, I'm Ash!"

Mara laughed, "You're a guy, right?"

Ash grinned back, "Uh, technically, yes, but not all the time," His eyes flickered up and down the teacher, "Hello, and who are you?"

The poor innocent guy didn't pick up, and stood up and held out his hand, "Mr Rothborne, English teacher, I'm you're head of year,"

Ash grinned at Mara, "This could be fun" he said as he shook Mr Rotheborne's hand, his eyes flickered over to Matt, who hadn't sat down yet. Ash walked over to him, "I'm Ash,"

"Matt." Matt held out his hand,

"Matt, mmm right," Ash slapped Matt's ass, "Nice butt Matt." he said, before going to sit down beside Mara,

Matt laughed, "And I thought I'd gotten away with that, with Eagle being in a different year,"

Shortly afterward, a dark haired girl walked in and introduced herself as Nienna, and a convertable pulled up outside. Three boys jumped out, two of them laughing and punching each other, the other one, shorter, staring at one of the boys, and following into the building, they came into the hall and introduced themselves as Ally, Mikey, and the short one was Charlie.

A few minutes later a skinny dark haired boy, with scars all over his face, came in and introduced himself as Seiji in an Aussy accent. He then sat down in the corner, and continued to ignore everyone.

Next was Alex, He walked in and looked at the motely bunch starting to fill up the places in the circle, "Hi guys" he grinned.

"Now he really IS tasty," Ash giggled,

"Mine!" Said Mara quickly, and then turned to Nienna, her new found best friend, "But you can have him afterwards," she said...generously.

Next, a tall tanned girl walked in, wearing a mini skirt and a crop top that showed off her slightly chubby stomach, and thighs like treetrunks. With a flick of her pony tail, she sat down, muttereing "I'm J, and you're all freaks."

"Nice to meet you J," Nienna smiled,

A commotion outside prevented a sarky comment from J, a large family of redheads had poured out of a people carrier, and were hugging and kissing two tall, freckled boys, and talking in Gaelic. The boys fought off their parents, and ran into the building. As they entered the hall, they dropped each other's hands and looked at the rest of their year.

They were identical,

"I'm Tor," said one, in a thick irish accent,

"Are you sure?" asked the other, "I thought I was Tor."

"I'm pretty certain you were Fergie,"

"No, no, I'm sure you're definately Fergie,"

The first one looked at the kids in a circle, "Well," he started, "One of us is Tor,"

"And one of us is Fergie." Finished his twin.

They both laughed and went to sit down.

The last to arrive, was Satu, who pulled up in a Rolls Royce, which was expertly driven away by a chauffer, he walked into the room, "Oh sorry, am I late?" he asked, and, not waiting for an answer went to sit down.

"Right," Mr Rothborne stood up, "We're all here, except Antoinette, who will be arriving late today, she's had to come all the way from Italy."

J snorted, "Antoinette, sounds like a right stuck up bitch."

"I'm sure she's very nice," said Ash,

James Rothborne shook his head, why did he ever become a teacher, "Right, let's start with a getting to know each other game, you have to say you're name, and then say two things you like, which start with the same letter as your name."

Ally groaned, "Why?"

Mkey laughed, "So if there was someone called Walter, he could say wanking."

Both boys collapsed with laughter.

Mr Rothborne continued, "I'll start, My name is James, and I like Jumping and Jellyfish,"

Nienna was next to him, "I'm Nienna, and I like Next and Nattering," she sat down.

"I'm Mara, and I like Music and" she faltered, "Map reading," everyone laughed,

"I'm Ash, and I like Aaaanything Pink!" he laughed, "and Apple blossoms,"

"I'm Matt and I like Math and Malteasers."

"I'm Raven, and I like reading and the colour red" she sat down, her face just as red as the colour she chose.

"I'm Ally, I like Alcahol, and All girls, unless they're nasty,"

"I'm Mike, I like Moshing, and, er, Maypole dancing...I don't but it's all I can thinkg of,"

"I'm Charlie, I like Christmas and Chocolate."

"I'm Josephine, I like Music and Drinking, and I don't like the letter J," said J, and then added as an afterthought, "Except in my name"

One of the Irish redhead twins stood up, "I'm Fergie, atleast, I think I'm Fergie," he twisted his head around to look at the nametape in his T-Shirt, "It says Fergie on my shirt, so unless I'm wearing his shirt," He jerked a thumb at his brother, "I'm Fergie, and I like my Friends, and, Fester the Jester, out of twelth night, he's a great character, and a fool."

His twin stood up, "By logic, if he's Fergie, I'm Tor, so I'm asuming I'm Tor, but he never has stayed with one name for long, so by tomorrow I might be Fergie, you never know, and I like Tamara, that's my horse, and Talking, although I don't do it as much as him," he sat down.

Seiji groaned, and muttered without standing up, "I'm seiji, I like sex and sangre, which is spanish, and just one of the many words I know for blood."

"I'm Satu, I like Surfing the net, and uh, sports,"

"I'm Alex, I like Africa, and going to visit my relatives there, and Always playing rugby, which technically doesn't start with A, but who cares?"

"Right!" Mr Rothborne clapped his hands, "That's all of us, and now," he fumbled around and found a pile of papers, "as I give each one of you a map, you will tell me your name again, and something to help us all remember your name."

He gave Nienna a map, "I'm Nienna, and most of the time I am talking, and I guess you can say my name really quickly, so thats like me," she frowned, "sort of?"

"I'm Mara, and that means vengeful sea, I'm not vengeful, and I'm not the sea, so it's nothing like me at all."

"I'm Ash, but my real name is Ashley, which could be a boys name, or a girls name, and even though I'm a boy, I'm really girly,"

"I'm Matt, and uh, there's nothing much about Matt, except, the only thing I can think of is like matt paint, at the moment, and, uh, I've never painted anything."

"I'm Raven, and their black, and so's my hair," She sat down really suddenly, face bright red again,

"I'm Ally, and uh, I'm Ally,"

"I'm Mike, and I would like to be a singer when I grow up, and they use mikes," he laughed, "okay, well, it could have been funny."

"I'm Charlie, and uh, I like dogs, which is like Charlie out of the Charlie Brown books," everyone's face was blank, "Snoopy?"

"I'm J, which is like the first letter of my name, Josephine,"

"I'm Fergie, and if it helps, I wear an identity bracelet saying Torin, and a necklace with a T on,"

"I'm Tor, and I wear a necklace with an F on, and an identity bracelt that says Fergal,"

Everyone looked blank,

"Uh, why don't they say your real names?" Mara asked,

Fergie grinned, "Because it's far easier to remember who you aren't than who you are."

Mr Rothborne smiled, "Very philisophical,"

"I'm seiji."

"And something to remember you by?" asked Mr Rothborne,

"I'm Seiji, people don't forget me easily, unless they're dead, in which case, they don't forget me at all."

"Uh, right," Mr Rothborne could sense that Seiji was going to be a problem,

"I'm Satu, and I'm approximately" he looked at his watch, "Two and a half million pounds richer than when I last spoke."

"I'm Alex, and uh, well, technically, I'm Lord Alexander, but I don't like it."

"Right," Mr Rothborne sighed, glad that was over, it was fine at the beginning, but just turned out a little nasty. "We have a few minutes until break time, and after break we'll go to the dormatories, and get ourselves sorted out, and changed into uniform, but until then, how about a few more games." He beamed at the group, "Lets see if we can stand in a line of height order, smallest at that end," he pointed to his left, "and tallest at that end," he pointed to the right, "and I want you to do it without speaking."

Several people groaned,

"Go!" yelled Mr Rothborne.

Mara immediatly walked to the short people end of the line, and stayed there. It was a fairly simple process, with only a few glitches, Seiji stumped rather a few people, as they thought he was really short, but actually he was just slouching and was really tall when he stood up straight. Fergie and Tor fought over who was tallest, and eventually decided they were equal height.

Mr Rothborne glanced at the clock, he'd never known an hour go so slowely, "Right, um, a few minutes left, so lets play tag!"

They did, and it got very messy, because Alex decided to turn it into Ruggers Tag, which he said, involved you only being on if you were tackled from standing to lying down. Seiji refused to play, sat in a corner and sulked, and Satu won, because he was the only person not to be tagged. The bell rang for break.

"Right!" yelled Mr Rothborne, "Juice and biscuits are in the canteen, find it yourselves, now you have a map, and then come back here by half past ten, okay?"

There were a few mumbles of "Yes sir," and everyone trapsed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The bell rang to signify the end of break, and the kids filed back into the hall. The chairs had been cleared away and Mr Rothborne stood waiting for them with a list.

"Right kids, it's time to find your dorms," He grinned, "Now, we don't get to chose what dorm we are in, nor do we get to chose which bed we sleep in, as this causes too many fights,"

Ash giggled, "I'd fight to sleep in his bed," he whispered to Mara,

"Shut up," she said, holding her breath, trying not to laugh,

"So I'll read out the dorm lists," Mr Rothborne continued oblivious, "and your trunks will be on your bed when you get there, you will then unpack, and change into your uniform. Right, in the girls dorm, J, Raven, Mara and Nienna, you will also be joined later tonight by Antoinette, One of the prefects" he gestured to an older girl standing in the corner, "Will take you to the boarding house and show you you're dorm, off you go."

The prefect led the 4 girls out and across the courtyard to the boarding house.

Mr Rothborne turned to the boys, "You are split into two dorms, they both have space for 8 people, but one dorm has 6 people in and the other has 5, so if you miss behave then we can still split you up from your friends. We have taken into account people you know previously, and have tried to keep you with your friends. In one dorm is," He looked down at the list in his hand, "Fergal, Torin, Seiji, Matthew and Alexander Madoc, you are also going to be joined by one of the Upper Sixth, as they don't have enough room in their dorms. And in the other dorm is Satu, Ashley, Alex Richards, oh sorry, you like Ally don't you," he looked to Ally for confirmation,

"Yeah," Ally nodded,

"Mikey and Charlie," Mr Rothborne continued. "Right, now if you come with me, I'll take you to the boarding house." He led them out of the hall and across the courtyard, past the car park for the students cars and across the mock zebra crossing in the drivway, and into the boarding house. "This is the common room," he gestured to the room they had arrived in, it was filled with sofa's and had bookcases and a TV, a pool table was in the corner and a box filled with board games in another. Mr Rothborne gestured to a door at the back of the common room, "That's the door to the Prefect's study, next year, some of you might be allowed in there." He led them up the spiral staircase to the first floor and along to two of the rooms. "In the middle there is the boys bathroom, which is also accessable from either of your dorms, Fergal and Torin's dorm is that way, and Ally's dorm is that way, but before you go and start getting unpacked, remember that my room is upstairs, so if you ever need me in the middle of the night, if someone is ill or something, you can come and find me." He paused for breath, "I've got to go and take an Upper Sixth lesson now, so I'll be off, but someone will come and collect you at 12:30 ready for assembly, so you all need to be in uniform by then."

The boys traipsed into their respective dorms, and looked around for their trunks. Tor looked at Fergie, "Shotgun top bunk" he said, when he saw both of their trunks on the same bunk.

Fergie sighed, and then leant towards his brother, "You know you'll just end up in my bed anyway," he whispered.

Tor laughed and started to open his trunk.

Matt looked at the two trunks infront of him, "I guess I'm on the top bunk, seeing as our mystery Upper sixth doesn't get a choice."

Alex grinned, "He can't be too pleased, being stuck with us lot, I bet he'll spend all his time in his friend's dorm, and then only come here like two minutes before lights out."

"Is that a problem?" Asked Seiji, from where he lay on his bunk.

Matt looked at Alex and Seiji, "No fair!" he said, "You guys get a bunkbed each!"

"No," Seiji stared at him, "One's for me, one's for katana,"

Alex laguhed, "Is Katana your imaginary friend,"

"No," Seiji reached into his trunk and pulled out his katana, "katana is my sword."

Alex swallowed, "Right, um, well, I'm getting unpacked now."

In the other boys dorm, havoc was breaking out,

"I just think that seeing as we have an extra chest of drawers, we should share it out between all of us," reasoned Charlie logically,

"No!" squealed Ash, "I have the most clothes, and therefore, I should get the extra chest of drawers,"

"Just let him have it," Satu sighed as he got out the all important laptop and started to plug it in.

"Fine, fine, fine," Mikey said, "It's not like any of the rest of us would use it, right?"

"Well..." Charlie started,

"Who needs clothes anyway?" Laughed Ally,

"Right, yeah, of course," Charlie hurried to agree with Ally, "I mean, we don't need the extra space."

The girl's dorm was much calmer. They all had single beds, and chests of drawers beside their beds, and bedside tables, it was luxury in the girls dorm. They unpacked whilst chatting happily, well, atleast Nienna and Mara did, J sulked, and Raven got out her sketchbook.

"Anyone mind if I put my ballet barre here?" asked Mara, walking over to a spare corner of the room,

"Nope," Nienna spoke for them all,

"Thanks," Mara started to set up her barre, ostentatiously tying her pointe shoes to it.

Nienna was making her bed, "I really like this room," she said, "I mean, it's nice and bright, and I think it's really good the school let us bring duvets and stuff from home."

"Yeah," giggled Mara, "except my bed at home is a double bed, and the only single duvet cover I could find was my really really old Princess Ballerina one," She laughed as she got it out of the case, it was pink and had a random Ballerina on the front, "It's a good job the boys are banned from our dorm, otherwise they'd think I was a right idiot."

"You are a right idiot," growled J from the corner of the room, "No way is it a good thing the boys aren't allowed in our room, I mean, did you see that Ally guy!"

Mara shrugged, "He seemed like a bit of a prick really, and I reckon most of them are gay anyway,"

Nienna laughed, "You're forgetting, most of them have spent most of their lives at all boys boarding schools," she laughed, "in the middle of winter it gets pretty cold and boring in those dorms,"

Mara collapsed laughing, "and most guys can only find one way to keep themselves occupied,"

Raven looked up, "Just asking, do you have a problem with guys being gay?"

"No!" said Nienna and Mara, at the exact time J said "Yes,"

"Why?" asked Nienna

"Oh, my brother is, and I always wondered, because loads of guys seem to have a problem with it, but I didn't know if all the girls did to," she said, and went back to her sketchbook.

Mara got out her school uniform and looked at it, "It's ghastly really isn't it,"

Nienna grinned, "I'll show you how to improve it tonight, I adjusted mine,"

"Adjusted?"

"Oh, you know, put a dart or two in the blazer, to make it a little more fitted, shortened the skirt a little, it's not brilliant, but it's much better than it was,"

"Will you really help me?" Mara looked up,

"Sure thing, infact," Nienna looked at the clock, "We've got a few minutes before we have to be in uniform, toss it here." Out of nowhere she produced a needle and cotton and took up the ghastly black skirt, and put a couple of dart into the pale blue blazer carrying the school emblem. "I'm afraid there's not much I can do about the tie, sorry," she apologised, "Here, try this on."

Mara pulled on the skirt and blazer, and twirled around, "That's brilliant, thanks!" She reached into the her chest of drawers and pulled out a hairbrush, "It doesn't say anything in the rules about our hair being tied back does it?"

Nienna nodded "I'm afraid it does, if it's longer than shoulder length it has to be tied up in a blue hairtie."

"Bugger" Mara scraped her long blonde hair into a ponytail and then fumbled around in the drawer for a blue scrunchie, "I know I've got one here somewhere, I'll have to get some more at the weekend. Ah, here it is." She tied up her hair and looked at the others, "come on guys, we've only got about 5 minutes. I'm just greatful we don't have to wear ties like the boys do,

In the boys dorms uniforms were being hurriedly put on, black trousers, navy blue blazers and pale blue ties over white shirts. Ash was customising his, "Hmm, I've got a really nice blue necklace that will go brilliantly, or do you think pink, just to add some more colour to the outfit?" he turned to Satu, "Pink or Blue?"

"Blue," muttered Satu, without even looking up,

"Right, I think I'll go with pink then," Ash hunted around for his special lucky rainbow bracelet and pulled it on,

"You do know they said no jewellery, don't you?" asked Ally,

Ash grinned, "actually they said girls weren't allowed to wear jewellery, I think I've gotten away with it there."

"You don't mean to say you're a guy!" Mikey laughed.

In the other dorm, Fergie and Tor were laughing as they swapped over necklaces and identity bracelts, "Don't tell anyone," Laughed Tor, "It's just we never keep these the same,"

"So, how are we meant to tell you apart?" asked Matt,

"I've got a bigger cock," grinned Fergie

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Tor pushed him over, "That's what you'd like to think," He thought for a second, "I don't know, we just tell each other apart, uh" he looked at his twin, "what can we do so they can tell us apart?"

Fergie looked around the room, "Not sure, uh," he spied his and Tor's trainers, one pair were blue, one pair were red, he took the laces out, and put them in his and Tor's school shoes, "I'm wearing red laces, kay?"

Seiji half looked up, "and you are?"

"Fergie, I think," Fergie laughed,

"And how do we know you wont change?" asked Seiji, the ever suspicious,

"We'll tell you every morning what colour we are," Tor smiled, "You're a genious Fergal Nolan,"

Fergie snorted, "You only say that because it makes you one too."

Just before half past twelve a prefect came to each of the dorms and took them down to the hall for assembly. They filed into the hall, which had about 20 more students in it, obviously the upper sixth, and sat down on the chairs placed out for them. At the front of the hall was a small alter table, with a bible on it, and a chair and a desk. There was a piano slightly to one side, at which a fat grey haired man, Mr Chewney, sat. The teachers sat along the back of the hall, by the door, then the upper sixth, then the lower sixth, from the back of the hall came the voice of a senior prefect calling, "Stand please everybody," everyone got to their feet. In walked the head, and assembly commenced.

After lunch the kids filed across to the creative arts block, for their first art lesson with Mr Tevelin.

"Well this should be a laugh then," commented Fergie, his irish accent so thick only Tor could understand him, "I mean, Art, what kind of a doss is that th..." his voice trailed off as he saw the man on the desk.

A pale man, pale skinned, pale eyed, pale haired, sat on the desk. In his early twenties and easily topping six foot, he sat, one leg resting on the desk beside him, the other streched out across the room. "Well, sit down then." he growled,

The kids, stunned, remained standing.

"Unless of course," he sniggered, "You like it standing."

Everyone hurriedly found a seat.

The man continued, "On you're map of the school, it will probably tell you my name is Mr Tevelin, technically I guess it is, however, seeing as my name is Artur, and I mostly shorten it to Art, I think it's appropriate that you have Art, with Art," he sniggered, "So you may call me Art,"

Art started to hand out the sketch books on his desk, "Now when you get these sketch books, remember, they have been on my desk, so you never know what they've seen," he laughed.

Someone rushed in, head bowed, so his face was hidden,

"Oi!" Art called out, "What do you say if you're late for a lesson,"

"Sorry I'm late," came the reply, with a very distinct Australian twang.

Art walked over to the boy and put one hand under his chin, lifting his face so their eyes met, "Seiji?" he slid an arm around his waist, "baby?"

"Yes, what?" scowled Seiji,

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to this school, remember, I did tell you."

Art sniggered, "Oh yes, we were rather busy at the time though,"

"Oh fuck off will you," Seiji tried to push him away,

Art, much stronger, slammed him against the wall, and held him there by the collar, "That's Oh fuck off will you sir" he laughed, and kissed Seiji firmly on the lips, handed him a sketch book and said: "Find a seat Furu-Yama, you always have been to lazy to stand," he let him slide gently down the wall, and go and find a seat at the back of the class.

The shocked class looked on, stunned,

"Wha?" said a stunned Alex,

"Yes," Growled Seiji, "I'm screwing the Art teacher, big deal," he sat down with a thump,

Art laughed, "Well not right now, now you're in an art lesson, you're not screwing me NOW" he laughed and went back to the front of the class. "Now kids, this term we're going to be doing portraits."

Alex groaned, "We did this at my old school, you have to learn all about the distances between the eyes and crap."

"Nope!" Art laughed, "I will demonstrate," he picked up a peice of paper, and, pencil flying across the page, drew a very quick picture, he held it up for the class to see, "Who's that?" he asked,

"Uh, is it Mara?" Mikey ventured,

"Is that her?" Art pointed at Mara,

"Yep,"

"Then yes, it was meant to be Mara, doesn't look much like her though." He got a fresh peice of paper, "Now, see." Again the pencil flew across the paper, and in a second, "Who's this,"

Everyone laughed,

"It's Seiji," said Tor,

"Well, it would be, but he's smiling," said Fergie, making everyone laugh again, except Seiji, who scowled even more.

"You see," explained Art, "I can draw Seiji much better, because I know him much better," he sniggered, "a lot better. So I can manage to capture not only Seiji's looks, but what Seiji is like inside," he thought for a moment, and laughed, "I mean, what his personality is like,"

"So why's he smiling?" asked Fergie,

Art grinned, "Because I'm one of the few people in the world that can make Seiji smile, it's a talent you know."

Seiji scowled at him, "No it's not, I only smile when I want to,"

"Yeah, course you do." Art turned back to the class, "Now I'm gonna put you into pairs, and you will stick in those pairs for the rest of term, if you don't like it, tough. You will get to know that person, exactly what they look like, exactly who they are, and then, you will draw them." He looked around his desk, and spied his folder, he picked it up, "But first, I have to take the register. If you have a nickname that you prefer, then just yell out, also if I say you're name wrong, yell. Nienna Amandil?"

"Here,"

"Hmm, says here Charles Edwards is excused from Art, is he here, no? good. Furu-Yama's here, Mara Emma Gabriel?"

"Uh yeah, but it's just Mara,"

"I know, I just like saying people's middle names at the start of term to embarrass them," Art grinned evilly, "Matthew Lee Green?"

"Here, and can it be Matt."

"Okay" Art made a note in his register, "Satu Kaida?"

"Present,"

"Alexander Joshua Thomas Madoc," Art sniggered, "Nice name"

"It's Alex,"

"Right, Alex," Art sniggered again, "Antionette Vivaldi Maricello,"

"Doesn't arrive until tomorrow," supplied Nienna,

"Right, Ashley William May,"

"Uh, Ash please,"

"Okay, Ash, oh and Ash?"

"Uhuh,"

"I like the necklace, it's nice. Torin Rogan Nolan and Fergal Caley Nolan?"

"Here" the twins chorused,

"Twins?" Art grinned, "Interesting. Micheal James Reed?"

"Um Mikey?" Mikey asked hopefully,

"Right, Alexander Jake Richards, another Alexander, what will we do?"

"Um, I like Ally,"

"Thank gods for that, otherwise I really would have got confused," he looked up at the class, "You're not really expecting me to remember your names are you? Josephine Sian Taylor?"

"It's just J,"

Art took one look at J, and decided he didn't like her, "Okay then Josephine, and finally, Raven Louise Yue?"

"Here,"

"Right, now, partners, uh, um, okay, I want you twins to go together, because I think that would be interesting, and I'll put the rest of you together randomly. I'm going to try and avoid girl/boy pairings, because frankly girls and boys together make me feel sick. Right so Josephine, you can go with Antoinetta when she gets here, today you can just sit there and doodle, Mara, go with Nienna, Raven, oh damn, not enough girls, okay, Raven go with Alex, Ally go with Ash, Mikey with Satu, and that leaves Furu-Yama to go with Matt."

"Can't you ever say my first name?" grumbled Seiji,

Art shrugged, "I could, but I wont. Now everyone go and sit in your pairs."

A few people shuffeled around until they were sitting at a desk with their pairs.

"Now just talk to each other and get to know each other," Art sniggered, "While I sit here, and I'm gonna draw.

A few minutes later a knock on the door disturbed the classroom.

"Mr Tevelin?" ventured a voice,

Art looked up, "Eagle," he grinned, "You know it's always Art to you, come in." He stood up and walked towards Eagle, he grabbed him by the tie and looked at the gold emblam sewn into the end of it, "Hmmm, so you made prefect?"

Eagle grinned, "I kinda thought that was your doing,"

Art, still with a firm grip on Eagle's tie, pulled him closer, "I might have had some say in it, it suits you," he kissed him gently, "I always knew you'd make a good prefect."

Eagle pulled away, "Can I give something to my sister?"

"You have a sister?" Art thought for a second, "Oh yes, Raven Yue, sister of Eagle Yue, would make sense. Yes certainly,"

Eagle threw somthing across the room at Raven, "Catch!"

She caught it, "My Medicine bag!" she squealed, "Thank you!"

"Mum brought it in when she saw you forgot it,"

"Thanks," Raven beamed at her big brother.

"That all?" Asked Art,

"Nearly," Eagle walked over to Matt, "Matt, I need to ask something?"

"Yuhuh?"

"Will you go out with me?"

Matt turned and punched him lightly in the stomach, "I'm not gay!" he sighed, "and no, before you ask again, I won't go out with you anyway," he sighed and turned away.

Eagle shrugged, "Well I didn't lose anything by asking," he turned to Art, "Thanks, I'm off now," and walked out,

"Eagle!" Art called after him,

Eagle turned in the doorway, "Yeah?"

"You free at four o'clock?"

Eagle grinned, "I can be, why?"

"My room please."

"Four it is then," said Eagle as he walked off.

Seiji's scowl darkened,

Art looked at him, "Not jealous are you Furu-Yama, I thought you always said you hated me, besides, you need time to get settled in to your new school." He laughed, and went to wander around the classroom, seeing how much progress people were making,

Raven looked at Alex, "Well?" she asked, "Aren't we meant to be asking questions?"

Alex grinned, "Ok, well, tell me about yourself, I'm guessing that's your older brother, any other relations?"

"No" she shook her head, "But Matt over there, he's my brother's best friend, and he practically lives at our house. What about you?"

"No," he shook his head "I'm an only child,"

Art passed Seiji and Matt talking, he bent down to talk to Matt, "Try and get him to smile, I always reckoned you never know the real Seiji until you see him smile."

"I've tried," Matt complained, "He's just grumpy,"

Art laughed and knelt down behind Seiji's chair, he slid his arm's around his waist, and unashamedly into his lap.

Reluctantly at first, and then properly Seiji smiled, "Oh fuck off Art," he grinned,

Art kissed him gently on the side of the head and stood up. He looked at Matt, "He'll probably be in a good mood for the rest of the day now," he laughed, "If Seiji can be in a good mood."

"I said fuck off didn't I?" Seiji grinned.

Art wandered away.

Matt turned to Seiji, "Uh I take it you're gay then?"

Seiji thought for a moment, "Bi actually, but yes, I'm probably closer to gay these days,"

Matt shook his head, "If only Eagle didn't keep on trying to make me gay."

"What do you mean, make you gay, you ARE gay."

"No I'm not!"

Seiji laughed, "Don't deny it, you fancy him, admittedly, you do act very straight, but I can tell, takes one to know one and all that crap, I can tell. You might not admitt it now, but trust me, one day, you'll know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bell rang at 4:00 for the end of school, and Art was off and out of the classroom before any of his students. Which made Seiji very grumpy again. Some of the kids went to little tea in the dining room, however most of them went back to the dorms to finish unpacking.

Seiji was first in the boarding house, little tea not being the desired option for someone who doesn't eat. His scowl deepend even furthur as he saw Eagle running up the spiral staircase to the teacher's floor. He wandered into his dorm, calmly took off his blazer, shirt and tie. And then jumped on them, screaming.

Fergie, Tor, Alex and Matt were joined by Ash as they went back to their dorm,

"My dorm is scary" he complained, "They're all so, so,"

"Straight?" Suggested Fergie,

"Yeah, that's it, straight. It's kinda weird, and I don't think they like me."

They wandered into their dorm to find Seiji lying on his bed muttering, "Fucking cunt, fucking bloody whore, fucking hate him,"

Matt's eyebrows were raised, "And I thought you were going to be in a good mood today."

Seiji glared at him, "I would be if it wasn't for that fucking cunt boyfriend of yours."

"Eagle is NOT my boyfriend," Matt snapped, and went to sit on his bed, sulking.

"Jees," Alex whistled, "We really are in a good mood today,"

Tor laughed and went to finish unpacking his trunk.

Fergie wandered over to Seiji's bed, he placed both hands on Seiji's shoulders, "You look stressed." He grinned and started to slide his hands down Seiji's chest, "Tell Uncle Fergie about it,"

"Uncle?" Seiji grinned,

"Shhh," Fergie kissed his forhead, "Don't tell anyone," he said, his face deadly serious, but with a twinkle in his eyes. His hands carried on sliding down Seiji's chest, but when they reached his belt buckle, Seiji, in one swift move, flipped him over, so now Fergie was lying on his back.

"I'm stronger than I look," he grinned.

Mr Rothborne opened the door slightly, and both boys froze, holding their breath.

"Just to tell you all," Mr Rothborne said, "No prep tonight on account of it being the first day of term" he shut the door again.

All 6 boys collapsed with laughter,

"Do you," laughed Fergie, "Do you, think he noticed us,"

"I should hope not," Seiji laughed, yes, that's right, Seiji laughed, "He'd be seriously disturbed if he did." He kissed Fergie and started to undo his tie,

"Oi!" squealed Fergie, "Not so eager mister,"

Seiji grinned, "I'll do what I like thank you,"

Fergie mock giggled, "Oooh so manly." and then cracked up.

Alex looked at them and turned to Ash, "You know, for someone really grumpy, he sure laughs alot,"

Ash nodded, "I'm a bit scared here, I think it's possibly more scary than my dorm."

Matt laughed, "Yeah, I don't see how anything can be more scary than this."

Tor looked up "Scary? Oh, their just pissing around, no feelings involved and all that."

Seiji looked up, "How do you know?"

Tor shrugged, "Well, I don't know, but I'm guessing the love of your life is that random art teacher, and I can tell when Ferg's just pissing around,"

Fergie looked up, "How?"

Tor shook his head, "You know little brother, you really are stupid, take your pulse."

Fergie's hand reached up to his neck, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well if you truly were deeply in love with him, you're pulse would be racing."

Alex stared at him, "How can you tell his pulse from across the room?"

Tor grinned, "Now there's a natural phenomenon if ever I saw one, yes, we're twins and our heartrates match, exactly."

Seiji looked at him, "Doesn't that mean you'll have to die at exactly the same time?"

Fergie thought about it, "I guess so,"

Seiji grinned, "Cool, so I could commit one murder, and kill two people!"

Fergie kissed him gently, "But could you really murder me?"

"Yes."

Mara went over to the creative arts block. She walked up the stairs and went to the door marked "Dance Studio", she knocked nervously, and then stared at the floor.

"Come in." Instructed a voice with a heavy french accent,

Mara walked in and performed a classic ballet curtsey, "Madamoiselle Dupont?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Mara Gabriel, I've just joined the lower sixth, and well, I wondered..." she trailed off

"Yes?"

Mara looked up at the woman infront of her, her dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun, her blue grey eyes looked quizically at Mara, her head tilted slightly to one side, back perfectly straight, she was a dance teacher after all.

"I, it's just," Mara began, "I'm excused from Riding and P.E. on account of it using the wrong muscles, and I wondered if I could use the time to do extra pointe practise, and if," she paused for breath, "and if I could use the Dance Studio."

Melle Dupont smiled, "Go and get your pointe shoes girl, I will watch you dance, and then I will answer."

Charlie lay on the bottom bunk, staring up at the bunk above him, where Ally lay. He listened to the soft rise and fall of Ally's voice, and slid a hand underneath the cover and down his shorts, he didn't think anyone would notice.

He was wrong, Satu did.

Satu sat quietly on his own bed, and opened up his laptop. Sniggering quietly to himself at Charlie, he opened up his email account. 67 e-mails, and they were all work no doubt, he ignored them and went to write a new e-mail:

Dearest Little Brother Mokie

I am having a great time at my new school, all the people are very nice, but very strange. Are you having a good time at your school? I am sorry I had to leave you behind, but this is a school for big people, and I don't think you'd like it here. Have fun at your school, and I'll write tomorrow.

Love

Satu

He hit send. A few minutes later a message box flashed at him "You have recieved a new e-mail from Mokie Kaida," He grinned and went to open it.

I Love You big brother Satu,

Love

Mokie

He laughed, well, that was enough familyness for today. He closed his email account and went to his favourites. He scanned through the many R rated websites, until he saw one that took his fancy.

Mara returned to her dorm, a huge grin on her face, "She says I can dance on a Thursday, Friday and Saturday."

"Well done," Nienna smiled, "I'm glad, I'd hate to think you just had to sit here. I can't beleive you've never ridden."

"It uses all the wrong muscles, and you end up with the wrong shaped legs for ballet."

Raven hardly looked up, "How long have you been doing ballet for?"

Mara thought about it, "14 years now."

J laughed "Yeah right, that would make you two when you started,"

"I was."

The bell rang for supper, stopping a fight breaking out.

Supper was, as it always is at boarding school, disgusting, and the pudding was, as always, something random and indistinguishable with lumps in.

Mr Rothborne walked around the L6 table, taking careful note of who was eating and who wasn't, he knew he had a few verging on anorexic. Mara didn't eat, but Melle Dupont had explained that she didn't have to, and anorexia was a perfectly normal state for a dancer, Seiji didn't eat, that didn't bother Mr Rothborne, the boy could starve to death for all he cared, and that was it, he half expected Ash not to eat, the boy was so skinny, but he did.

After supper everyone traipsed back to their dorms. Matt was lying on his bed, when Eagle walked in, his trunk on his shoulder, he grinned at Matt, "Hey gorgeous,"

Matt, for once, ignored this comment, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I have to come and sleep here, seeing as there isn't enough room in my dorm,"

The penny finally dropped, "You're the U6 that Mr Rothborne said we'd have in our dorm,"

Seiji looked up, with a look that could kill, "You."

Eagle turned and grinned, "Yep, me, and you are?"

"Why the fuck should I tell you,"

Fergie shook his head, "And he was in such a good mood earlier, that's Seiji,"

Eagle froze, "Not, Seiji, as in, Seiji Furu-Yama?"

"So what if I am," said Seiji sulkily,

"Oh shit," Eagle shook his head, "What the hell have I got myself into?" he said to himself, and then turned to Seiji, "You know he talks about you."

"What? Art?"

"Yes," Eagle scowled, "Won't bloody shut up about you."

Seiji grinned to himself, "Stupid whore,"

Eagle shook his head and started to unpack. He looked at Matt, "I take it I'm on the bottom bunk then?"

Matt nodded,

"Unless of course, you want to share it with me."

"ARGH" Matt threw his pillow at him, "Will you please shut up! I. Am. Not. Gay!"

"Yeah right," Eagle grabbed his own pillow, and started to beat Matt about the head with it.

The next few moments, words cannot describe, you will only be able to relate to this if you have ever been in a room with a load of guys having a pillow fight, it's not pretty.

At 10 o'clock precisely Art walked in. He glanced around the room, Alex was lying on his bed reading, Matt and Eagle were sat on Eagle's bed chatting. Tor had unpacked his guitar and was picking out the tune to House of the Rising Sun, and Fergie and Seiji were in hysterics, and tangled up in Fergie's bed. Art raised his eyebrows. "Light's out guys," he looked pointedly at Seiji, "and that means everyone in their own beds."

Seiji shrugged and got up.

Art turned back to the rest of the room, and looked at the clock on the wall, "You have approximately 30 seconds until I turn the light out, if you turn it back on again afterwards, then you get detention."

There was a scurry of activity, as shirts and trousers were pulled off and boys scrambled back into their own beds.

"Nighty night boys," Art grinned, "And Seiji, a word with you please, outside."

Seiji stood up and followed Art out of the room. There was a click as the door shut, and then a small "Ow!" from Art, "What was that for?" he hissed,

"You know full well," growled Seiji, "Besides, I only bit you gently, barely even drew blood,"

Art opened the door slightly, and then flicked the light off. He shut the door again.

"Right that's it, you're coming with me."

The other boys heard a small squeal and a "Put me down Art!" from Seiji and then the clang of Art's boots walking up the stairs to his room, slightly heavier than normal, as if for instance he was carrying a Seiji.

There was silence in the dorm, and then the heavy breathing of lots of people asleep. Tor lay staring at the ceiling, he'd better stay awake, just incase. Right on cue, he heard Fergie's snuffling crying from the bunk below. Silently Tor climed down, and sat on the edge of his brother's bed.

"What's the matter?" he asked

Fergie shrugged, "We're a long way from Ireland,"

Tor smiled, "But are you a long way from me?" he lay down beside his brother and put his arms around his waist.

Fergie kissed him gently, "You sure know brilliant ways to make a guy forget his homesickness,"

Tor grinned, "Only you Ferg, only you."

Fergie smiled, and slipped down to the bottom of the bed, he kissed Tor's belly button, and then a bit lower, and a bit lower still. He looked up and grinned at his brother.

And then, metaphorically, the lights went out.


End file.
